1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to textile fabrics for providing protection against electromagnetic interference, and more particularly to woven fabrics for protecting electrical members against electromagnetic interference.
2. Related Art
It is known to wrap electrical members, such as wires and wire harnesses, in textile protective sleeves, such as in automobiles, aircraft or aerospace craft, to provide protection to the wires against electromagnetic interference (EMI). In order to achieve the desired protection, considerations need to be given to the type of EMI protection desired, whether high frequency EMI, low frequency EMI, or both. In textile sleeves, such as woven sleeves, openings, also referred to as holes, are inherently formed in a wall of the sleeve between adjacent and overlapping yarns. The holes ultimately result in the passage of high frequency EMI as well as potentially diminishing the total conductivity provided by yarns of the sleeve wall, which in turn can affect the ability of the wall to provide the desired shielding against low frequency EMI, particularly if the number of holes formed between overlapping yarns is high.